Gray Maynard vs. Dennis Siver
They exchanged crazily to start the first round. Siver slipped. They stood to the clinch and swung wild. Siver pulled guard more than anything. Four thirty-five. Maynard landed a pair of body shots. He landed a big right and missed another. Four fifteen. Four minutes as Maynard used the crossface to pass to half-guard. Maynard landed a decent left elbow. Siver got the butterflies in. Three thirty. Maynard passed to half-guard and landed a pair of left elbows. Maynard landed a left hand. Three fifteen. Siver striking like a drunken monkey off his back and he ate a right elbow. Maynard passed to side control with three minutes. Maynard landed a right elbow. Maynard kneed the body. He stood over him and came down with a big right to side control with two thirty-five. He kneed the body. North-south. Siver tried to sweep, instead giving up the back just after two fifteen. Maynard worked for the hooks. Two minutes. He got one in. He got the other. He flattened him out. One thirty-five remaining. Maynard worked towards the choke. One fifteen. Siver trying to shake him off. One minute as Maynard turned to sit on top with an armbar. He tried to yank it out. Siver wriggled out but Maynard ended up on top in half-guard in the scramble. Thirty-five. Maynard landed a left hand. He mounted. Siver went for a kneebar. Maynard held the fence. He turned out to side control with fifteen. The first round ended. The second round began. Maynard blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five as Siver landed an inside leg kick. Four thirty. Maynard blocking combinations. Siver landed a good right hand flush. Four fifteen. Siver worked for a double and got it to guard. Four minutes. Siver passed to half-guard. Maynard regained guard. Three thirty-five. Maynard kept turning his hips. Three fifteen as he gave up his back in a weary scramble there. Siver had one hook. Three minutes. Maynard shook him off, Siver put him against the cage on his ass. Maynard had a guillotine. Siver popped out. He landed starting at two thirty-five six right hands in under. Siver landed a pair of right elbows in a weird position. Maynard turned on top to guard. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Maynard landed a left elbow to the nose. One thirty-five. Siver striking effectively from the bottom the whole time. Maynard landed a left hand and another. One fifteen. Maynard landed a right elbow and another. One minute. Siver blocked a left elbow and a right one and a left. He was cut under his left eye, one of the rights snuck through. Maynard landed another right elbow. Thirty-five. Another one landed and another, Siver blocked a left one, he had a tiny welt under his right eye. Maynard landed right-left-right elbows all blocked. Fifteen. The second round ended. The third round began. Maynard grabbed the back in an exchange and dragged Siver down to mount. Four thirty-five. Maynard elbowed the body twice, lefts. He landed a right elbow. Four fifteen. He landed a big left elbow. Four minutes with another left elbow. Siver turned for a kneebar. Maynard defended wearily. Three thirty-five as he came back down to half-guard. Three fifteen. Three minutes as Siver regained guard nicely. Maynard landed a right hand. Siver landed a left elbow from the bottom. Two thirty as Maynard landed a nice left elbow. A blocked one and another. Two fifteen remaining. Maynard passed to half-guard. Two minutes with a left elbow. Siver regained guard. Maynard passed to side control with one thirty-five. He mounted nicely there. Siver swept on top to guard. One fifteen. One minute. Maynard worked for a guillotine. Siver passed to half-guard. Maynard turned on top to half-guard defending a uguillotine. Siver took the back in a scramble. Thirty-five. He had no hooks. Maynard dumped him off to side control. Fifteen. Siver turned to north-south. He tried to wall-walk and did to side control. The third round ended. Maynard had the unanimous decision.